Last Chance
by AwesomeAuror
Summary: Originally by Damon's Future Wife. Claire has always had doubts about being a mother. But when she acts on an impulse, will she destroy everything she has? How will Charlie take it? And what happens when some unexpected people of the past come and visit?
1. Of Things To Come

_**Note to readers:**__ You're probably a bit confused right now. And that's okay, because I'm going to try to explain it to you. _

_Yes, this story used to belong to Damon's Future Wife. I beta-d it, and when she said inspiration was rock-bottom and she wanted to pull it, she offered it to me. And I had grown pretty attached to the wonderful web of Charlie and Claire and Aaron she spun. I admit it, I was eager to take on the task of finishing the story she created. So that's what I plan to do. _

_You may already be familiar with my writing style (I wrote chapter four, The Wedding previously), or you may not be. Either way, I hope you decide to continue with it. I did._

_Chapters one to six will remain the same. From there on, it'll be all me. The only change to the original is the prequel below._

_So, readers old and new alike, let's delve deep into the fluffy goodness of LOST FanFiction. I hope I can stand up to the high expectations that Damon's Future Wife set. And if you're missing her, keep on the lookout for her new LOST FanFic coming soon._

_**Disclaimer: **__You've got to be kidding. Do I look like the epicness that is Damon and Carlton? N-O. LOST belongs to them, as well as ABC and Bad Robot and whomever else. I just enjoy dabbling in their world. *smiles maniacally*_

**Of Things To Come**

Wind sways the palm trees dotting the jungle's edge. Waves crash onto the sandy shore, leaving their wet trail. The sun shines brightly overhead, warming those clustered around the beach.

They're back. Back where it all started; back were they had begun. It should not be a surprise, should it? They knew it was coming. They knew they could not escape its grasp forever. But they could not help dreaming, could they?


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter One: Dirty Little Secret

Claire looked through the bright glass of the concave mirror that rested against a retaining wall. She was taken aback by the woman she'd seen through the sparkling glass. It was a woman whom she had hardly recognized. A woman with long blonde hair that came in waves and ended at her mid back, bright gleaming blue eyes, red lips, and a beautiful white wedding dress that fit tightly around her slender figure. She was staring at herself, Claire Littleton, soon to be Claire Pace.

As she straightened her dress to rid all the wrinkles, Claire let out a small sigh, one that couldn't be heard in within speaking distance. Warmth started to fill her cheeks and throat. She could not believe it. She was about to get married to the greatest man she had ever known. Not because he treated her well, but because he loved her unconditionally. Once the ceremony was over and done with, the Littleton name would be no more.

It had seemed like centuries ago - that day of the crash; the day that both of their lives changed forever. It was fresh in Claire's mind, and would never fade. She remembered the way Charlie would follow her around. Oh how he adored her every move…even though he had clearly known about her condition.

**~Flash Back~**

_Smoke from the flaming fire surrounded Claire, making her feel comfortable. She rested her body against a log staring up into the sky, wondering why this had to happen to her. Wondering why she had to be alone on a deserted island, pregnant, with a group of people she hardly knew._

_Suddenly from the corner of her eye, Claire could see a man approaching, a dark navy blue blanket in hand. Running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, he hesitated to approach any farther. Then a slow smile spread across his face and he continued to walk towards her. Claire saw the man, but didn't bother to turn towards him or to say a word until he did._

"_Hi," he said, smiling. Claire looked up at the man, surprised. "Do you want a blanket?" he continued. She looked back down at the blanket she had already received and a look of gratitude formed in on her face as she smiled back at the man._

"_Oh, thanks I got one." The man clenched his teeth. He wanted to win this girl over. So he continued to persuade her. _

"_Well, you'll be warmer if you have two. Take mine." Claire let out a small laugh._

"_Thank you." She smiled and reached out for the blanket that hung in the man's arms. The man handed it over and smiled. He had won the girl. _

_As Claire pulled the second layer over her large stomach, the man humbly took a seat next to her. He placed both of his hands near the fire and rubbed them together. Claire glanced over at the stranger's hands and noticed white tape wrapped around the knuckles of his fingers. There was a series of letters written across them. Her train of thought was interrupted when he asked a question._

"_So, first plane crash?" he said, his eyes twinkling in the fire's light._

"_What gave it away?"_

"_I can always spot the newbies." he bragged. Another small laugh came from Claire. _

"_We're going to be okay, you know." The man said once more. _

"_Are we?" She asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice. _

"_We're alive. We're on a beautiful island where we can sleep under the stars and before you know it, the helicopters will come and take us all home." Claire looked back into the fire, having doubts about what this foreigner was saying._

"_You really think they'll find us?" _

"_Well, yeah, why wouldn't they?" Claire ignored the question._

"_Thanks." The man nodded his head while looking back into the fire. Something important flashed in his mind. _I have to tell her my name, _he thought._

"_I'm Charlie." he said, holding out his hand to Claire. She smiled and did the same._

"_I'm Claire." Their hands intertwined with each other, Claire quivered against the warmth of Charlie's hand. "It's nice to meet you Charlie." she continued._

"_It's nice to meet you too." _

_The loneliness that had settled over her for so long was gone. Someone had literally separated her from it; pulling them apart and making that enemy called lonely vanish, In that instant, Claire knew she would never be alone again. _

**~End of Flash Back~**

Claire stared down at her freshly painted toenails as they wiggled under her dress, trying to escape like hermit crabs in the sand. _I love him_ she thought. _And he loves me._ A single tear slid down her rosy cheek, and when she looked back into the mirror, she had realized that her makeup was running.

"Of all the times possible, why now?" The words seemed to escape only as a whisper, but in her mind, they seemed to be screaming. Her eyes flitted around the small hotel room for more mascara and a simple hand-towel but she failed to find any. She was flustered enough as it was, could she really not find anything today?

"Ugh, come on," she complained once more before giving up. _I can't go to my wedding looking like this,_ she thought desperately. While looking at the two black lines running down her cheeks through the mirrors reflection, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" she choked; her throat suddenly becoming ruff to the touch and dry to the feeling.

"It's Mum, sweetheart. May I come in?" Claire whipped away the blackness that hung under her eyes as best as she could before responding.

"Sure." The door of the vibrant hotel room slowly opened as her mother peered through the door examining her daughter. Not once had she encountered the thought that Claire would get married, but the day had come. Much to her surprise as well, she had already become a grandmother while in a coma all those dreadful months ago.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother gushed with enthusiasm.

"You really think so?" Claire as a teenage never considered herself beautiful until she had met Thomas. At the time, she thought he was the one; the one she would spend the rest of her life with. The one she would grow old with and die with. But that had all changed when she became unexpectedly pregnant. Now, she had Charlie who meant the world to her and she couldn't have been happier.

"Of course, you're breathtaking." Her mother whispered into Claire's ear as she placed both of her hands down on her daughter's shoulders, peering into the mirror from behind. A fear like no other rushed over Claire, but it was a feeling she recognized. That same feeling she felt discovered on the day that she gave birth to her child. _Don't say his name. Don't even dare to think it_.

"I love you, Mum." A fresh coat of tears were forming in her eyes as she turned to face her mother.

" Why are you crying?" Claire ignored her mother's question and continued.

"I've been taking it for granted all these years… It's my fault that we got into that car crash. It's my fault that you ended up in a coma for months." Claire was now balling, the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall that couldn't be tamed.

At first, her mother didn't know how to react to the unexpected outburst. She stared back at her with a bewildered expression on her face and sympathy pounding in her heart. She had no idea that Claire's emotions were so strong. All she wanted at that moment was to hug her daughter in a tight embrace and to never let go. Instead, she let her continue and listened intently.

"You don't know how much you mean to me. I thought I'd lost you forever and when the plane crashed the guilt only continued to get worse. It was eating me up inside. I thought I was being punished or something, but when I met Charlie…he seemed to get me past the worst of times and was there through the best. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Before Claire had to time to look up, she felt her body being pushed forward and arms wrapped around her. A hint of vanilla perfume filled her lungs as she breathed in deeply. The tears seemed to come more easily now; she didn't have the energy to hold back any longer.

"I love you too." Carole said, running her hand through Claire's wavy blonde locks.

"And it's no one's fault. The past is the past…I forgive you. All that matters now is that you're alive, I'm alive, and Aaron's alive."

The name caught Claire off guard. That name that came out of nowhere, only uttered in a moment of terror as she grabbed Charlie tight, all those months ago…that name in which she loved and loathed.

"Where is Aaron by the way?" Her mother asked, still holding Claire in a tight embrace. She knew exactly where Aaron was, but it wasn't here. Her mind told her not to recall what she did at three in the morning, but the memory came relentlessly, pushing itself to the front of her mind…

**~Flash Back~**

_The shrill cries of a baby came to Claire's ears in the dark shadows of night. She slowly opened her bright blue eyes in the darkness; everything becoming unfocused and blurry. With her vision suddenly returning moments later, she felt relieved like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. _

_Claire looked up into the far shelf across the room and looked into the alarm clock. The time read 3:15am. It's too early for all this havoc, she thought just before throwing a pillow over her head. Suddenly a light tug came to her shoulder from behind. Annoyed, Claire turned to her side to find herself starring into Charlie's deep brown hypnotic eyes. Worry and panic were written across his face._

_"Claire, the baby is crying." Aaron's cries reappeared back into her head as she shifted her weight back and forth around the king sized mattress._

_"And you had to wake me up when you are perfectly capable of getting the baby yourself?" _

_"You're right, you're right, I shouldn't have woken you up. Sorry." Charlie flipped the white cottoned covers over his body and placed his bare feet on the carpeted floor. _

"_Wait." Claire sighed and climbed out of the bed, running towards Charlie. "I'll go get Aaron. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you, I'm sorry. He's my son."_

"_Our son." Charlie grinned, the smile spreading across his face, causing dimples to appear. _

"_Do you know that I love you?" _

"_Yes, I do."_

"_And do you love me?"_

"_Of course." Claire sighed as Charlie kissed her forehead. "Go back to bed." Charlie obeyed and climbed back into the mattress, his eyes drifting shut into a deep slumber. _

_Once his eyes were completely closed and she was positive that they wouldn't reopen until the morning, Claire slowly walked out of their bedroom, leaving the door cracked open enough for only a silver of light to slide through. She headed for her son's bedroom, where the sobs only became louder. _

"_Shh. I'm here now, Aaron. I promise this will be the last time you ever cry," she whispered while bouncing him in her arms. His cries slowly came to a stop as she continued to rock him._

_Claire glanced around her son's room, then back at the top of his head. He smelled so pure and felt so soft. Why was she going to give him away? Why? Claire knew that she loved him, more than she could describe. And Charlie was great with Aaron…How could she, _why_ would she so easily, so willingly throw him away? Countless times people had watched her struggle, but and wasn't that making her into a better mother? Wasn't this just all a test and in the end it would all pay off_? No, it wouldn't…I'll never be a good mother.

_Wrapping Aaron in a soft baby blue blanket, Claire held him securely in her arms and walked out into the living room where the car keys laid on the coffee table. As she gripped the keys tightly in one hand, a muted sound drifted to her ears. Charlie suddenly appeared behind the kitchen counter with wide dilated eyes, his hair was all scattered and scruffy, and his pajamas were creased and wrinkled._

"_Where are you going?" Charlie yawned, rubbing his eyes._

"_Oh, I forgot, my mum called earlier, while you were out. She asked if I could bring Aaron over to spend some time with her."_

"_At this hour? Are you crazy? Aaron should be in bed!" Charlie argued._

"_It's okay. She promised to keep him while we are on our honeymoon." Charlie scratched his head and looked back at Claire._

"_Oh, why didn't you say so?" _

"_It slipped my mind, I guess." Claire smiled while gripping the keys tighter in the palm of her hand._

"_I'll be back in an hour or so."_

"_Okay. Bye, Aaron, I love you." Charlie said from across the room as he then headed back to bed. Seconds later their bedroom door slammed and all was silent. Claire looked down at Aaron whose eyes were closed. All she could hear was his soft breathing._

"_I love you, Aaron." Tears were now forming in her eyes. With those last words said, Claire walked out the front door and headed for the adoption agency. _

**~End of Flash Back~**

"Claire, where is Aaron?" She snapped back to reality. The blush in her cheeks reappeared, and an overwhelming wave surrounded her. She wouldn't tell her mother what she had done with Aaron. If she did, then their moment of reconcile would have been for nothing. She instead opened her mouth and lied.

"I gave him to Charlie, down at the beach. It was time for his nap. I guess Aunt Sarah probably has him right now. You know how she loves him."

"Yes, it's a shame that your brother won't give her any children."

"Mum!"

"Hey, that's what I heard."

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on other people's conversations, Mum."

"I'm sorry. Next time I do it, I won't tell you."

Claire rolled her eyes and looked back in the mirror, only to find her face bright red and thicker black lines than before.

"Oh, Claire. Even as a child you've always been the one for messes. Here, let me fix it." Claire turned towards her mother who had a washcloth already in hand. As she put two fingers under Claire's chin to hold her in place, she draped the wet cloth under her daughter's eyes and reapplied mascara and some light brown eye shadow.

"Good as new." Her mother said, smiling.

"Thank you." Claire whispered under her breath.

"Are you nervous?" Claire turned her head, pondering on the thought. Was she nervous to marry the man she loved? Was she nervous to walk down the aisle and say her vows? No. Was she worried everyone would find out about Aaron? Hell, yes.

_Don't tell anyone._ _Whatever you do don't tell_. Claire thought desperately. She clenched her teeth together; her heart was racing inside of her chest. She felt irresponsible for giving Aaron to a family she hardly knew, but deep down, she and everyone knew that she wasn't ready to take on the challenge of motherhood. For goodness sake, she was only twenty-two years old. Sooner or later, she would tell Charlie. That however, would be for later. For everyone else, it was none of their concern.

"No, I'm not nervous."

"But it's okay if you are."

"Trust me, Mum. I've been waiting for this my whole life. I'm ready." Claire's mother smiled.

"Shall we go? Your father is waiting to walk you down the aisle."

"Yes, we shall."


	3. Pain

Chapter Two: Pain

It was just about the time of day where the sun was setting bellow the horizon and the cold winds were roaring in. At that moment, Claire and her mother were walking down stairs into the vast lobby which held assorted people from around the world.

As they approached the front desk to check out, Claire peered out of the windows that surrounded the room. She could see the orange sky turning into a deep blue. The beach was stretched out under the horizon, dotted with a large white canopy. Decorative lights were strung up the poles holding the gossamer material up, and it seemed to sparkle in the setting sun like a fairy's hut. On this pristine beach under the twinkling stars, Claire was going be married.

"You look beautiful Ms. Littleton," the hotel manager said from behind his desk. He seemed to be taken away by Claire's splendor; his bright eyes captivated by the woman before him. Then his smile slowly faded into an unsettled look. _Too bad she's about to get married,_ he thought aimlessly.

"Thank you," Claire murmured softly. Her head started to throb and her ears started to ring and suddenly, she felt like she had run headlong into nice, solid, brick wall she rubbed the back of her head to relieve the pain, but when it passed seconds later, she decided not to tell anyone.

"Yes, isn't she something?" her mother said while handing over her credit card. The man happily took the small plastic card out of her hands and slid it into the machine.

"Yes, she is," the manager whispered under his breath. Warmth spread through his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Mum! I'm standing right here!" Claire exclaimed. She couldn't believe that her own mother would talk about her daughter as if she wasn't there. Actually she could. But acting as if Claire wasn't going to be married, teasing another man whom she obviously had no feelings for! Now that was obviously blasphemy.

"Oh, yes dear. I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you?"

All Claire could do was to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Yes, her mother was acting childish, but she wouldn't let this spoil her evening. There was no time to argue neither. The ceremony would be starting momentarily. It was time to take another deep breath, swallow her fears and misgivings, and stroll down the aisle like she owned it. In other words, it was time to marry Charlie.

"Mum, the guests are already here. We can't just keep them waiting."

"Claire, I've done this many times before. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, you have, have you?" She questioned.

"Okay, once."

"That better be the truth." Once that last word processed through her mind, a hypocritical feeling passed over her. _How could I be so stupid as to give him away_? She thought to herself. That fateful day when she first learned of her pregnancy flashed in her mind, clouding everything else from her vision.

The horrible head pain and ear ringing slid back, this time stronger and more deadly. She felt her knees go weak, her legs started to shake. Blood came from her cheeks, and the ringing continued on incessantly. Her eyes came to a close as she felt herself falling backwards into the depth of unknown.

**~Flash Back~**

_Claire rushed out of the bathroom, tears running down her face. She had feared this for weeks; feared that she possibly could be pregnant._

"_Is it pink?" Thomas asked from across the room, anxiously awaiting the answer._

"_I don't know yet."_

"_I mean, did you actually pee on it?" _

"_Just give me a second!" Claire was waiting too. All she really wanted was to have a normal life. Maybe someday she'd marry Thomas, settle down. But a child? Now? For goodness sake she was only twenty-two, and a baby would ruin everything._

"_Maybe you didn't do it right."_

"_Thomas, I can pee on a stick!" Claire yelled, now facing her terrified boyfriend. His eyes searched hers, filled with guilt. _I'm the one that did this to her…it's my entire fault, _he thought. _

"_Well, what color is it?" _

"_How long has it been?" Claire responded mercilessly._

_Thomas lifted up his wrist to look at the hands on his watch. Without hesitation, he read out the numbers carefully to Claire._

"_Sixty-six seconds… oh gosh."_

_Claire grabbed the instruction manual from off of their bed and flipped through the pages. Thomas grabbed the pregnancy test out of her hands and examined it. _

"_That's definitely two lines," he said with wide eyes._

"_Two pink lines?" Claire said nervously, waiting for the answer. _

"_No, no, no! These are like… red!" Claire could tell that he was panicking and so was she. Only, her fears were reserved for the inside. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to take on the challenge of motherhood? _

_Frustrated more than ever, Claire snatched the stick out of Thomas's hands and looked down at the two bright pink lines._

"_They're pink." Another tear streamed down the side of her cheek. _How could this have happened? They were careful…extremely careful.

"_These two lines!" Claire cut his sentence short as she threw the instructions down to the floor._

"_They're pink!" Claire ran her hands through her long wavy hair and paced back and forth around the room._

"_Okay, first of all, these test aren't always accurate."_

"_Thomas…" Claire groaned. But he wouldn't give up. He had to do everything in his power to reassure her. _

"_No, no. My uncle you know, we thought he had testicular cancer, remember that?" Claire stopped her heavy pacing and looked over into Thomas's direction with a bewildered expression written across her face._

"_He did, he's dead!" _

"_No, I mean it was a bad diagnosis."_

"_Look, this thing… it doesn't mean you're pregnant -" Claire cut him off once again. Both of their minds were flustered._

"_Thomas! I'm six weeks late, six weeks, that never happens." He was speechless. They were going to have a baby, a child, which meant responsibility. Claire bit down on her lower lip, stared out the window, then started to make the bed._

"_You know… it's all going to be okay," Thomas said as he helped smooth the sheets down. _

"_I know… I know," she said doubtfully. _I can't take care of a baby,_ she reflected. _I just can't.

"_Hey, Claire…" She waited for his response."If we wanted to, we could do this."_

"_Stop it." Claire whispered under her breath. _

"_No, I'm not kidding."_

"_My mum would disown me!" Thomas let out a laugh and a smile spread across his face._

"_She basically has already."_

"_How would we get money? With my five hour job at Fish N' Fried?" Claire said as she placed herself on the queen sized mattress. _

"_You're not the only one with a job. I mean, I have my paintings."_

"_That's sweet, but this isn't what we want."_

"_Maybe it is," Thomas said as he took a seat next to Claire on the bed._

"_This could be like… I don't know. Like the best thing ever." Claire couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He really wanted to do this, and she could tell. He wanted to be a father. _

"_You really want to try?"_

"_Yeah." With those words said, Thomas grabbed Claire's hand and kissed the top of it causing, her to blush. _

"_Claire, I love you," he said. Things were working out perfectly, unexpectedly, but perfectly. They were going to have a baby, a child of their own. Claire rested her head on Thomas's shoulder and smiled. She loved him too. _

**~End of Flash Back~**

The surface felt rough and hard underneath Claire's fallen body, much like she was lying on a rock. She groaned, turning to the side, wondering what had happened this time. Her eyes fluttered open as a babble of voices drifted to her ears. Some reassuring, some pleading, and some downright frightening. Claire listened.

"Claire, please, wake up." A soft voice whispered near her head.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Calm down, Charlie. This is a hotel, also known as a public area."

"I don't care! She's my wife! Or at least she is about to be. Someone go get Jack!" Charlie's familiar voice wrapped around her subconscious.

"I'll go and get him!" yet another voice chimed in.

"You don't know who he is!"

"Just ask for the doctor, they'll know who you mean," that same reassuring voice said again.

Claire's body suddenly arched forward; her lungs gasping for air. Her eyes flew open; landing directly on Charlie's. Her stomach ached and her head throbbed from the drop.

"Claire, what on earth happened?" her mother said as she waved a tissue in front of her face, giving Claire the air she needed.

"I don't… know," she said dazed in her own thoughts, not looking anyone directly in the eyes. She felt silly that she had fallen without warning, scaring everyone around her half to death, especially Charlie.

"Claire, it's me Charlie. Can you hear me?"

"Yes." A sharp pain stung the back of her head. Claire rubbed it and closed her eyes. "Charlie…" She continued.

"I'm right here." Charlie spread out his arms for Claire as he crouched down to her level. She slid into his embrace; familiar and comforting like a jar of peanut butter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his voice.

"Yeah. I think so."

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry." Charlie ran his hand through Claire's hair.

"I know you are," he whispered so only she could hear. All was silent in the lobby, making the moment feel awkward as everyone crowed around the couple on the floor.

"Where is Jack?" Claire's mother burst out, dispelling the odd feeling in the air.

"The manager went to go get him."

In the silence, a ding of the elevator sounding, signaling a new arrival to their strange party. A handsome young strode though. His dark brunette hair was neatly gelled back, revealing most of his face. His bright brown eyes were filled with concern, and he was wearing a black power suit with a blue shirt under. He even had a matching tie. In one hand a professional briefcase with what those gathered assumed were medical supplies and tools. Jack Shepard was on the scene, and ready to do what he did best-fix things.

"Sorry it took so long," the manager said as he walked behind his counter.

"Yeah, he thought Hurley was me," Jack smiled but no one laughed at his attempt of a joke. Instead, he was greeted with bewildering glances and silence.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" he asked as he pulled a flashlight out of his bag. "Claire, would you open your eyes wide for me please?" She opened her eyes as instructed, and a bright light filled her pupils as Jack turned the device on. He moved methodically from the left to the right, examining each closely.

"Well," Claire's mother started. "We were checking out of the hotel and she was acting fine. I handed over my credit card to that nice fellow over there," she motioned her hand over to the manger that blushed from embarrassment again. "Then her face paled and she fell down. Nothing else. No clue, no response. She just fell like she was a puppet whose strings had been cut."

"I see. Claire, I'm going to check your heart rate now, okay?"

She nodded as Jack pulled out his stethoscope and listened intently to her heart beat.

All was quiet and still, waiting for Jack's diagnosis to Claire's random fall. Seconds passed as he listened more intently than ever. Ignoring the silence, Jack's face betrayed no emotion as he stowed the instrument away.

"Claire, may I talk to you in private?" He said pointedly, noticing her eyes were on Charlie.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Charlie asked with anticipation.

"Calm down, Charlie. She's fine. I just need to talk with her."

"What is it?" Claire asked as she got to her feet. Charlie moved to help her up, but she motioned for him to stop. "Come on Jack, you can tell me."

"Claire, I said, may we speak in private?" He asked once more.


	4. A Minor Setback

Chapter Three: A Minor Setback

She stood motionless in the center of the hotel lobby; as if her strappy white high heels were glued to the floor. Nothing could penetrate her stillness, not even the world could shake her off. All because of one factor: Claire was angry with a rage that was burning in the pit of her stomach.

Her hands were fists tightly clenched hanging by her sides. Her face was red as a tomato and her pulse was beating double time in her chest. Through all that anger and frustration, she was thinking of only one person: Aaron. Why was she pretending that everything was alright when it wasn't? Why was she shielding her face? To hide her true emotions from anyone who didn't understand? Claire knew deep down, she would never have the answers. Lying to herself was not going to help a thing. She needed to confess the truth. She had to.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Jack asked, confused. He honestly didn't understand. This news…she had to know. Now. It had to be alone so everyone (especially Charlie) wouldn't freak out. Claire had to deal with what Jack thought she had soon, otherwise it would be too late.

Claire stood up straight, unraveled her tightly clenched hands and walked towards Jack. She stopped inches away from his face, trying to intimidate him, but her plan didn't seem to work. She knew that her half brother was stubborn beyond belief, and that she, although she tried, could never pass off as menacing. Insane? Most definitely. Scary? No.

"You heard me. Whatever you have to say, it can be said here. Charlie and my mother have a right to know what is wrong with me." Claire leaned close and murmured something unintelligible into Jack's ear. He smirked and mock punched Claire's bare shoulder.

"Not yet he isn't."

"I feel otherwise," she responded confidently, staring up at her sibling.

"Okay, but don't blame me it all ends badly." Claire ignored his statement, imposing a question instead.

"So, are you going to tell me or are we going to keep standing here getting odd looks?"

Before answering her question, Jack dug through his front pocket of his blue suit and pulled out a small card.

"What's that?" she whispered once more, staring down at the rectangle baring the words, _'Jack Sheppard, Surgeon. St. Sebastian Hospital, Los Angeles'_.

"Here," Jack folded the card in half and placed it in the palm of her hand. He curled Claire's fingers over it, staring at her gravely. "This is where I'll be working at. I would like it if you came to see me, preferably sometime next week. No more questions. We're holding up your wedding… People are getting annoyed."

"Jack. Please, I have to know."

"If you absolutely have to, then you'll come."

Claire was speechless. After all the trouble this man had put her through these last twenty minutes, that's all he had to say? As Jack made his way towards the door, Charlie said something that would stay in her mind for quite awhile.

"Are you going to tell us? Or do you plan on letting us stand around like a bunch of idiots?"

"I don't need your input, Charlie!" Jack yelled spinning around, his finger pointing at Charlie's chest. Charlie clenched his teeth, took a slow step backwards and narrowed his eyes. Jack turned on his heel, leaving the room silent.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lindsey muttered, breaking the silence.

Claire turned around, facing her startled audience. She avoided Charlie's wondering gaze and her mother's easing panic.

"Did he tell you anything?" Charlie asked urgently, crossing his arms in the process. His eyebrows were beginning to knit together.

"No... Not exactly."

"Then what did he tell you?" Claire waved the folded card in Charlie's face hoping that he would understand. His worried face shifted into one of confusion. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I. He told me to come see him next week."

"Is that even necessary? I mean he could have told you right here."

"Charlie, if he wants me to come and see him at a hospital then I think it's a little more serious."

Their audience had dispersed and was laughing and jesting behind the tense couple. Charlie took a few seconds to collecting his thoughts, his eyes staring off into space. The last thing he wanted was for Claire to be sick, especially when they had Aaron to take care of... or so he thought.

Charlie inclined his head towards the ground. When finally looked up he said in one breath, "Then I want to be there."

"What?"

"When you go and see Jack I want to be there. I want to be there to hear everything."

"Of course. I was going to force you to come anyway," she smiled.

"You were?" he laughed, feeling his nerves starting to kick in.

"No, Charlie. I was lying. What did you expect me to do?" Claire leaned against Charlie and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you," she whispered as their foreheads touched another.

"I love you too, Claire."


	5. A Joyous Occasion

Chapter Four: A Joyous Occasion

The insanity was cleared up. Or, so Claire hoped. She was ignoring Jack and his eccentric behavior for the next few days and moving through her plans. After so much time talking about it, thinking about it, preparing for it… she wasn't ready. Could she really get married? Could she really be Claire Littleton Pace?

The opening chords of Felix Mendelssohn's ever famous Wedding March filtered through the doorway. "You ready?" John Locke asked as he turned towards Claire.

"I think so." Having John walk her down the aisle only seemed fit. She didn't know or care about her father. He left her when she was a kid, and he had another family in the States anyway. Claire's grandfather died when she was eight years old, and she had no uncles to speak of. Liam offered, but she insisted that he stay as Charlie's best man. Claire couldn't have Charlie stand up there alone. She knew he would go crazy.

"Then that's our cue," John said. "Ready or not, here we come."

Claire cracked a small smile and took his arm as the doors swung open revealing the stretch of pristine sand. Charlie had insisted on doing the ceremony on the beach. Irony really seemed to be his strong suit these days. He said he wanted the beach, to recreate the night they had met. Claire agreed, her only reservation was no plane crashes or wreckage.

***Flashback***

"_Do you remember the day we met?" Charlie asked, a faraway look in his eyes as he haphazardly made the bed. _

"_How could I forget? We crashed on a bloody island in the middle of nowhere, Charlie!" Claire responded, pushing him out of the way. His 'making the bed' was throwing all the blankets on and lining up the pillows against the headboard._

"_Not that. I should have said 'when we first talked'," he replied, taking the quilt from her and folding it over his arm._

"_I remember," Claire looked at her boyfriend of sorts over the messy pile of fabric between them. "You brought me a blanket. You made me laugh."_

"_Don't I always make you laugh?" he grinned._

_Claire pushed on, ignoring him. "You said we'd sleep under the stars and then they'd come take us home."_

"_I was right, wasn't I? We slept under the stars, longer than I could have imagined, but they came. We're home and we're safe."_

"_I like to think you saved me, Charlie." Claire said suddenly, tucking in the sheets under the mattress._

"_What are you going off about?"_

"_You did this, Charlie. You're the reason why we're home. Why Desmond got Penny back, why Jack and Kate stopped arguing… You're a hero." She smiled and pulled their blue blanket over the fitted sheets, smoothing out the creases with her palm._

"_You're the second person in my whole life who has ever called me a hero."Charlie laid the quilt over her handiwork, this time taking extra care not to wrinkle them._

"_You were my hero. I liked you, Charlie. You made me feel safe."_

"_Don't I still make you safe, Claire? Am I different now because we're off that cursed piece of land?"_

_Claire straightened the pillows before carrying on. "That's why I stuck with you. Even when you were crazy, you were no crazier than I was. You believed in me. You held my hand when I needed it, you saved me."_

"_Claire, I didn't save you. You saved me." They stepped back and admired their teamwork, over something as silly as fixing the sheets._

***End of Flashback***

Claire steadied herself and took a deep breath. Ready or not, as John had said… This was happening. She felt her face heat up as she glanced around the rows of white chairs set up around her. There was Shannon and Sayid in the third row - Shannon looking ever gorgeous in her rose petal gown and Sayid looked dashing and mysterious in his black suit. Sayid caught Claire's eye and smiled, Shannon gave a tiny wave always careful not to mess up her outfit.

John gently pulled Claire forward as the two of them took their first steps down the endless path of sand. She looked up at the tent set up above their heads, the poles laced with white flowers and twinkling lights. Everything was pure and fresh looking, more perfect than she ever could have imagined. She spotted more familiar faces and she tried with all her willpower to keep her eyes ahead on the decorations. She knew she would stumble if she as much as made eye contact with any of the passengers of Oceanic flight 815. They knew of Aaron. They did not know of her betrayal.

"This is it," John said quietly, for Claire's ears only. "You look beautiful. Just relax, you're doing fine." They were nearing the podium, nearing Charlie.

Claire never really appreciated how handsome Charlie really was. She always felt attracted to him - the way his sandy blonde hair fell in his eyes, how his eyebrows knit together when he was confused or upset, how his blue-grey eyes literally lit up when he smiled, his vast array of expressions that he could contort his face into, his eager smile… Claire could go on for hours listing her favorite Charlie features. He took her breath away in his simple black and white tuxedo.

Sensing her gaze, Charlie turned his head slightly so he was staring straight at her. His lips turned up in a shy smile and for the first time since she had known him, he seemed strangely young and boyish. His usual goofy demeanor was replaced by a more serious one. Claire had felt nervous the whole night, but seeing Charlie… she began to panic. This wasn't right; this wasn't what was supposed to happen. God, she loved him though. He was genuinely good, sweet, protective, funny, gentle, caring… and she didn't deserve him. Claire was a horrible person, what kind of woman gave her son up? Claire was a coward. Charlie was a knight in shining armor.

It was too late to back out now. She had said yes, and there was no going back from that.

***Flashback***

"_Hey, Claire," Charlie called from downstairs. "We're going to be late."_

"_Coming," Claire yelled, digging through her drawer. Why couldn't she find that other earring? She pushed aside several tangled necklaces with a sigh. The familiar sound of Charlie's feet was coming up the stairs now, he was impatient as always. Why couldn't he stay put for one moment? "I said I'm coming."_

"_We don't have to go out to dinner," Charlie said, coming through the doorway. "I can cook something."_

"_Charlie, you can't cook."_

"_Yes I can!" he replied indignantly. _

_Claire sighed again, shutting the drawer. "Let's just go, okay?"_

"_You look fine. Really," he said to her doubtful look. "You always look good."  
_

"_Thanks," she took his offered arm and the couple headed down to the car._

_The drive was fairly short to the small restaurant overlooking the water. Charlie for once had remembered to make reservations and they were seated immediately. The two sat in silence for several minutes; Charlie flipping through the menu and Claire digging through her purse in search for some object._

"_There was a reason I asked you to dinner tonight," he said, closing the menu._

"_We eat dinner together every night, Charlie."_

"_Out to dinner," he amended._

"_And that reason is?" she questioned, slinging her bag on the back of her chair._

"_I wanted to ask you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Claire, I know we haven't known each other for that long, but…" he trailed off, studying her face. "I wanted to let you know that you are really important to me and…"_

"_Charlie, what are you talking about? We live together. We share the same room. I think I know how we feel about each other."_

_He ignored her last statement. "I didn't ask you to live with me because I knew that we both didn't have a place to go back to. I didn't ask you because I knew you needed help taking care of Aaron. I didn't ask you because I invited you all those months ago on the island, remember when you were cutting my hair?" he added._

_She grinned at the fond memory of the two of them bickering and laughing on the beach. He was playing some ridiculous song and wouldn't sit still… "Charlie, what are you getting at?"_

"_I asked you because I needed you. You helped me, you changed me. Before I met you, Claire, I was pathetic and worthless. A drugged out rock star who no one even knew. A one-hit wonder that couldn't even get his life together. I was a mess, Claire. If we hadn't crashed on that bloody island, I probably would have died from all that bloody heroin."_

"_Why are you telling me all this, Charlie?"_

"_Because I need you to see something. You fixed me. I was lost, and you found me. You saw the real Charlie were others just saw a moody man who acts like a child and doesn't do anything right. A coward, a loser. I was no one to them, just a tag-along. But you Claire, I wanted to change for you. I wanted you to like me. I wanted to do something right." _

"_That's sweet, Charlie. The waitress will be here soon; don't you think we should decide what we want?"_

"_Claire, will you marry me?" he suddenly asked. _

"_What?"she stared at him, dumbfounded._

"_I was telling you all that because it's true. And because I really like you. I thought I lost you when Ethan came and took us both, but I got you back. And I don't want to lose you ever again. Or Aaron. You are the most important people in my life, and I can never show you how much you two mean to me. Moving in together, living like a family… You always were my family, but I want it to be official. So, Claire. Will you marry me?"_

"_Charlie. I…" Claire stuttered, looking around the restaurant for the first time. He wanted to marry her. Charlie thought she was his family. He "really liked" her. _

_Claire had never really stopped to think what Charlie was to her. He always was there, a helping hand when she needed one. Someone to hold her when the nightmares returned. Someone to wake up at two in the morning to comfort Aaron. Someone who knew everything that had happened and really understood. Someone who was there to bring her imaginary peanut butter. Someone who was there to talk her through when she thought she was going into labor. Someone who was actually there when she went into labor. Someone she cared deeply about. Someone whom she might possibly love. Charlie. _

_Did she want to marry him? Was that the best option? They had lived together for months now. Both on the island and off and they had seen each other at their weakest moments. They had stayed together through everything, and he was the one constant in her life that she knew would never change. But did she love him?_

"_Charlie, we've never even dated. We've never been 'together' so to speak."_

"_So? We don't have to be all official. I love you, Claire and I know you care about me too. You kissed me first!" he said with a grin._

_He never came out and said it quite like that. That… he loved her. He was right that she kissed him first, but that was because she was afraid that he had died in the implosion of the hatch! _

_The waitress' arrival startled them both out of their musings, and the two quickly ordered whatever was first on the list. "Hey, aren't you two from that plane crash a few months ago? You look awfully familiar," the woman said._

"_Nope, that's not us. Sorry ma'am," Charlie quickly responded. _

"_Alrighty then. I'll be right back with those orders."_

_They watched the retreating woman's back until they were both positive that they were out of earshot of anyone else. "Yes," Claire said quietly._

"_What?" Charlie asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly._

"_I said yes. I'll marry you."_

***End of Flashback***

Claire stepped up onto the platform, leaving the safety of John's arm behind. She stood, facing Charlie, in front of everyone. Everyone they knew and cared about, everyone that knew of Aaron.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate…" Claire blocked out the sound of the minister's voice, it scared her more to hear the words spoken aloud then to think about them. Terrified thoughts clouded her head as she struggled to keep her face neutral and calm.

"Do you, Charlie Hieronymus Pace, take Claire Littleton to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked, breaking Claire out of her reverie.

"I do," Charlie replied, grinning at her.

"Do you, Claire Littleton, take Charlie Hieronymus Pace to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…" Claire glanced around the group of people assembled, looking lastly at Charlie. His eyebrows were raised up, his eyes looking questioningly into hers. "I do," she swallowed.

"Then you may now read your vows."

Charlie's grin looked like it would fall off his face, he was smiling so hard. He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper.

"The day we met was not a joyous one," he read aloud. "It was probably the worst for many people gathered here. But for me, it was the day I met Claire. She saved me from myself, and I am forever indebted to her." He folded up the paper and slipped it back in his pocket. "Thank you. For believing in me," he smiled, looking into Claire's eyes and grabbing her hand.

There was a collective, "Aww!" from the audience and Claire could have sworn she saw Kate tearing up a bit. Nothing Claire could have said would ever match Charlie's heartfelt and sincere message. In those few words, it was easy to see how much he truly cared about her.

So Claire said the first thing that came to her mind. "You're welcome."

Their viewers laughed and cheered when the two leaned forward and kissed. It was a gentle kiss, reminiscent of their first, but doubly sweet. Looking out at their loved ones, Claire felt a small tear slide down her cheek. It was official. She was Claire Littleton Pace.


	6. The Reception

Chapter 5: The Reception

The sun had died on the horizon, causing the twinkling lights from above to call the stars to appear. The moon was in its fullest, shone bright across the outstretched beach. The warm night winds roared over the massive white canopy, causing a subtle roar in everyone's ears.

The scenery from the earlier ceremony had drastically changed. The chairs that were once placed in fashionable rows had been replaced leaving a perfect circle of sand for dancing. Tables appeared, decorated with soft silhouetted silk. The platform on which Charlie and Claire had become husband and wife now held a grand piano. Four members of a band better known as DriveShaft milled around aimlessly on its glossy surface.

Charlie had quit the band long before he got onto Oceanic Flight 815. But when Liam found that Charlie had survived the plane crash, he practically stood on his hands and knees and begged for their bass guitarist to return. Liam swore never to use heroin again (After all, Liam had a small daughter to care for as well) and that it would never be near them. Charlie politely declined. He wasn't a rock star anymore. He had people to care for and who depended on him…Claire and Aaron; his family.

But still that band, that group of people who led to his downfall (Not that he blamed them. Sure, Liam influenced him, but Charlie had a choice. He chose badly.) played. They were not official, hell, most of them save Liam and Charlie were still junkies living off another hit, but the band got together to jam every once in a while. Charlie appreciated their familiar presence, even if he felt like vomiting every time he heard "You All Everybody".

Claire listened to the familiar melody that Charlie had sung on multiple occasions, as she sat at one of the circular tables with Shannon and Sun and Nikki. The three women were loyal friends from the island whom Claire had come to love and trust. Under the table, she gently slid her high heels off her swollen feet and buried them deep down into cold sand beneath her. It felt so good not to walk while trying to make conversation with a bunch of people she had hardly seen and spoken to in months. And as if that was not hard enough, she had to walk in the treacherous sand, trying with all her might not to plummet straight down. She did not know how the other girls were doing it…especially Shannon since her shoes were the highest!

She smiled inwardly at the thought and began to look around. There were over three-hundred guests, mainly consisting of family members, friends and the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Claire was surprised that everyone whom had received an invitation decided to come. Everyone looked so happy - talking to old friends and making new ones, laughing over champagne and drinks, twirling around on the dance floor. But in the corner of her blue eyes she saw someone…someone who looked lost and distant; he didn't belong in the happy throng. Claire inclined her head towards the figure, shocked to see it was…. Sawyer?

He stood alone, far from any other individual. He leaned against one of the decorative poles, his eyes glaring moodily at anything in vicinity. The dark rings under his eyes framed his face, making him look as if he hadn't slept for weeks. His expression was unreadable and detached. Claire doubted that even Kate, who knew Sawyer better than herself at times, would know what the lonely man was thinking.

Sawyer's dirty blonde hair fell between his dark eyes, covering his tan face from sight. His apparel wasn't fit for a wedding either. His torn plaid shirt and dark jeans, screamed I-shouldn't-be-here, and Claire wondered why he even bothered. _He couldn't have felt obligated_, she thought. _Or maybe he could have. _Sawyer was impossible.

Suddenly, Sawyer caught her wondering gaze and immediately turned towards the exit, leaving without a word to anyone.

"Weird," Claire muttered under her breath, her eyes followed the retreating man.

"What?" a nearby voice asked, interrupting her restless thoughts. Half of her wanted follow Sawyer and ask why he came, but her other half told her to leave him alone. Claire quickly debated, choosing to ignore the man. Sawyer had always been a bit odd. It would be best to let him come back on his own agenda.

"Um, Claire?" the voice asked. Claire spun around in her chair so that she was now facing the tall blonde in the rose petal gown. Shannon.

"Yes?" Claire smiled, taking a small sip from her wine glass.

"You were muttering about something. Is everything okay?" Shannon tilted her head past Claire's shoulder, looking at the place Sawyer had previously occupied. "Were you talking to anyone?"

Claire loved Shannon. In fact, Shannon was one of Claire's closest friends. Claire rarely saw the slightly snobbish younger girl, but when she did, the two were as comfortable as they were on the island. But Claire could not help but wonder why Shannon always had this need to know everything! It was bad enough that Shannon was consistently nagging on her about things like fashion and trying to give Claire relationshipadvice. At least Shannon didn't know about the betrayal or all hell would break loose.

"No," Claire turned towards the door once more. Finding it empty, Claire looked back at Shannon, whose eyes were round as saucers. _She probably thought I was paranoid or something_. "Did you see Sawyer come in?"

Shannon looked puzzled. "No. Claire, I don't think he came. Like, at all." Thinking it over, Claire hadn't remembered seeing him at the ceremony two hours before either.

"Why do you care if that drunken bastard bothered to show his face around here or not? He was nothing but trouble before. Remember those little nicknames he gave everyone? Ugh, so annoying!" Shannon vented.

Kate glanced up from her conversation with Rose and Bernard (apparently Rose got a job as a secretary for Hurley's major company) a few tables away and shot a dirty look in Shannon's direction. Shannon returned the brunette's glare with unwavering hostility. Kate politely excused herself from the older couple and stormed to the where Claire and the other ladies were seated.

"You act like you have him all figured out! But you don't know him like I do, Shannon. Everyone always thought so low of him. I just can't believe that you're still whining about it. Can you grow up and go flirt with Boone or something?"

Shannon merely scoffed at Kate's words and crossed her arms. Shannon wasn't whining about anything, only stating what she knew to be true. After another glare was sent by Kate in the hostile girl's direction, Kate turned on her heal and marched off. Claire looked back and forth between the two and after a quick, "I'll be right back", to Shannon, Claire raced off after Kate; disregarding her heels in the sand.

As much as she thought it would have been faster without the hindrance of her bloody shoes, it only seemed twice as hard with her long wedding gown getting in the way and tangling in her legs.

"Kate!" Claire shouted over the noise vibrating through the canopy. Heads turned towards her direction; wondering what the hell was going on this time. All she could do was pass them without saying a word because Kate was doing what she did best. Run.

Against all odds, Claire actually caught her. "Kate!" Claire panted, her eyes furiously searching the other girl's. "What the hell was that about?"

"Did you hear that bitch carry on about Sawyer?" Kate stewed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kate. Truly," Claire reached out and grabbed Kate's arm. "She won't do it again – promise. Please, just stay. For me?"

"Let go of me, Claire," Kate shook her hand. "I can't. I've been here long enough. I just wanted to say congrats and wish you luck – you're gonna need it – but I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Kate scowled unbelievingly at Claire. "I can't stay in one place too long. You of all people should understand that."

"I'll miss you, Kate," Claire said, releasing her hold.

Kate lifted a hand in farewell, lifted the hem of her black dress and disappeared behind the same door that took Sawyer.

"Thanks," Claire whispered, looking after her with sorrow filled eyes. It would be too good to be true to get everyone in the same room for longer than ten minutes. Claire had been a fool to think it could be so. There was just too much pain and hurt between them; all forty something of them bound together by reasons unknown. How could you be in an experience like the one they had and still be together? It was impossible, but Claire wanted it more than anything. To look out at the people she had come to love and care for, and see them love and care for each other.

"Claire?" Charlie came up behind her, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back and releasing her from her musings. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Claire sighed, turning to face him. "Just Kate being overly dramatic as usual and -"

Claire broke off, and Charlie leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing Charlie was still a relatively new experience, it wasn't like they made out on a regular basis, and each time it was different. But a good kind of different; almost like finding a dollar on the sidewalk or coming across your favorite shirt that you thought had gotten lost in the wash machine. His lips were surprisingly soft and every time they touched, Claire felt her smooth façade slipping. People always talked about going to mush whenever they kissed another, but Claire literally felt weak to the knees. So weak that she had to grab Charlie's shoulder for support.

Charlie pulled back, his eyes reflecting his nervousness. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"I'm fine," Claire explained. "Just felt a little nauseous there for a second."

"Must be my kissing expertise," Charlie joked, his mood light. Turning serious once more he stated, "Really, Claire. You look really pale. Let's sit down or something."

"No! I'm fine. Stop fussing over me. I'm not a baby, Charlie. Really, I feel fine," Claire sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Sneak up behind me and attacking like that."

"It's not attacking if we're married," he laughed, flashing his vibrant smile.

"Be serious. For once, please?"

"Because I love you." Charlie smiled, his bright eyes peeking out from under his fringe of hair over his forehead. "You sure you are okay? Because I think we're supposed to dance or something."

Claire's remaining color left her face. "Do we have to?" she whispered.

He chuckled, his infectious laugh making her smile as well. "We've been over this. Just follow me. I won't let you down, Claire. I promise," Charlie smiled, taking her hand and dragging her to the center of the tent.

The noise surrounding them settled into a roar of whispers and giggles. People got over the latest drama surprisingly well, Claire learned. She supposed seeing your companions getting blown up in front of you and a monster made of entirely black smoke and odd noises really changed one's perspective on life.

Returning to the present, out of the corner of Claire's eye, she spotted Libby poking Hurley's ample stomach and whispering something into his ear. He smiled his best Hurley-grin and grabbed Libby's hand in response to whatever she had said. Claire watched Carole was setting up a camera, and noted how Sayid helped her. Oh, her mother. Incompetent with even the simplest of technologies, but then again, she had been in a coma for several years.

"Charlie, I told you," Claire murmured frantically under her breath. "I really can't dance."

"But, you married me and it just so happens that I'm a fabulous dancer," he teased quietly, trying to assuage her fears. "Do as we practiced, and I won't let you mess up. It's just one song. Then we can sit the rest of the night and make fun of Dr. Artz. Doesn't his suit look ridiculous?"

"It's not a laughing matter," Claire smiled unwillingly. It was just something about him, something that made Claire want to throw her life into his hands. Charlie had such an effect over her. Would it always be like this? Charlie always making her feel safe and secure even in the worst conditions.

The opening cords of their song filtered from the stage. Sun had offered to play the piano, and Liam and the rest of Charlie's band-mates graciously accepted. Charlie had promised that their song would be "bloody amazing!" but that he wanted it to be a surprise. _What did I get myself into?_

The rifts of a familiar song blanketed the entire tent, transforming the light mood to romantic and mystical. The lights twinkled from and the starry sky was reminiscent of the day Charlie suggested they recreate. "Wonderwall," Claire murmured, smiling at Charlie. He had played Oasis' hit a few times for her on the island and off, and it was one of her favorites.

Charlie placed his right hand gently on her left hip. Claire rested one hand on his shoulder, and the two clasped their remaining hands. Several _clicks _of cameras went off in their audience, but the couple was oblivious. Charlie began to spin Claire in an intricate pattern, weaving their feet through a slow set of steps. She felt her feet leave the ground briefly, but Charlie never wavered. He spun her like she was made of glass and never let go. He had the sweetest expression on his face – like a little boy in the candy store. Wonderment and ecstasy filled every feature as he carefully danced. Claire let the moment overtake them… they danced without a care in the world. For this moment, they were safe. No audience, no pressure, nothing but her and Charlie. They fit together perfectly; it was as if they were made for each other. The world simply ceased to exist and all their problems and fears that plagued everyday life vanished. Aaron… he wasn't in the picture.

Claire leaned closer and whispered in Charlie's ear. "Thank you. I love it."

He beamed and almost closing in the distance completely whispered, "This is our song."

"Our song? Sounds like something teenagers do," she sniggered.

"Teenagers? Are you kidding? Aren't we teenagers?" Charlie asked cheerfully. "Last time I checked, I turn seventeen next month. How old are you?" he teased.

"Twelve," Claire responded sarcastically.

"Damn. I think this is illegal then." Charlie knew their spectators were getting disappointed with their mundane performance. He leaned down and kissed Claire passionately. Just as he thought, cameras went crazy and he distinctly heard Desmond's throaty chuckle. Charlie wanted to this night to be perfect – the night to remember for the rest of their lives.

The song ended shortly after, and it was with clear relief that the pair left to their designated table. "What the hell was that about?" Claire demanded as Charlie pulled out the chair for her in the style of a true British gentleman.

"They were getting bored. I had to do something. And I figured you'd be opposed to some of my other ideas, so I went with the easiest. It's a wedding, Claire. Our wedding. People want us to be all touchy-feely and romantic."

"I guess we're failing them then," Claire said, leaning against Charlie.

"Not entirely," he responded, wrapping his arm around her waist.

They sat in a contented silence, watching Jin approach Sun hesitantly and ask in Korean to dance (at least that is what they assumed he asked, considering they were on the floor shortly after). Desmond caught Charlie's eye and nodded, pulling Penny behind him. "We should have had Des and Penny do our dance," Claire joked. "Look at them." Claire pointed to the couple in the middle of the floor. They moved effortlessly together; seeming to know the other's steps before they made it.

"You know they got married?" Charlie asked.

"No way! Why weren't we invited?" Claire turned on Charlie, demanding an answer.

"It was small, I heard. Just them and the minister. Her father didn't even attend. In fact, I dunno if her father actually knows they got married."

"We've got to congratulate them! Do you think we should say something? Make a speech?" Claire exclaimed, her eyes bright.

"Slow down, Claire. Let them be. We'll chat later. Hey – look at Michael and Walt. Think he could lay off that kid for one moment?" Charlie gestured towards the man arguing with a ten-year-old who looked remarkably like his older companion.

"Charlie, that's rude. Walt is Michael's son; Michael's free to discipline Walt if he feels he needs it."

"When did you become Ms. Manners?" Charlie teased, tickling Claire's side.

"Charlie! Stop!" Claire laughed, looking around the canopy. "People are looking," she hissed.

"So?" he grinned. "Let them -"

The rest of Charlie's statement was lost. Liam had stood up and had a glass in one hand, a spoon in the other. Liam politely tapped the side, waiting for the talking to die down.

"Hello!" Liam's bubbly personality leaked through his opening greeting. After kicking the drugs, Liam had undergone a total behavior change. "That prat over there is my baby brother," he pointed at Charlie, "and he's a great guy."

"He might look like a spineless git, but I've got to hand it to him. His plane crashes in the middle of nowhere, and he still manages to pick up a pretty girl who actually likes him enough to marry him!" The audience laughed, Mr. Eko giving a particularly hearty one. "Charlie is many things, but coward is not one of them. You want to know a secret? I'm glad that bloody plane crashed. He met Claire, and that's the most important thing I suppose. I don't know you too well, little sister," Liam smiled, looking at Claire. "But you're good for him. On behalf of everyone in the family; welcome, Claire. Rock on and don't let Charlie turn into some boring old tosser who doesn't know how to have fun. I'm counting on you, little sister."

Charlie sighed. "Thanks, big brother. Right back at you."

Liam threw back his head and laughed. "Charlie, you always were the life of the party, mate. Wipe that sullen frown of your bloody face and look alive!"

Turning towards Claire, Charlie asked, "Do I look alive, Claire?"

Claire took Charlie's hand in her own and quickly located his pulse. "Good news, guys. He's alive."

Another roar of laughter rose from the assembled group. Charlie and Claire continued their effortless banter and play, acting romantic and cute, something both expected and natural for them. Other toasts followed, some more notably so than others, but nothing to get too excited for.

The newlyweds congratulated Penny and Desmond, shared jokes with Libby and Hurley, took photographs with Sun and Jin and had a bit of champagne with Ana Lucia. It was a picturesque evening, blotted only by Sawyer's mysterious appearance, Kate's angry outburst and Jack's absence. But, as Claire realized, some things would never change.

"Claire?" Charlie asked. "Limo's here."

Claire turned to face her husband and smiled half-heartedly. "Do we have to leave?" she questioned wistfully. "It's been wonderful."

"The best night of my life," Charlie agreed. "Don't you want to go though? I mean, we could always cancel everything and take Aaron to Disney or something."

Aaron. The name bit her like a scorpion, sneaking up from behind. "No. We have to go."

"Are you ready then, Mrs. Pace?"

"I do believe so, Mr. Pace," Claire giggled, color flooding her cheeks. The pair rose from the table.

"Excellent," Charlie took her arm. "To Guam it is!"

"What's in Guam?"

"Nothing. I was just kidding, Claire. Why in the world would we want to go there?"

"Dunno," Claire replied. "You're the one who mentioned it."

"Fine, fine," Charlie amended morosely, his face drooping into one of his more exaggerated expressions. "To Hawaii."

"To Hawaii." When Charlie suggested they go to an island for their honeymoon, Claire honestly thought he was joking. But Charlie, in a burst of seriousness, once more surprised her. She reluctantly agreed, having no better ideas herself. Anyway, what was the probability that this plane would crash and they would end up on that cursed piece of land again? Impossible.

Charlie left her side for a moment, muttering about "checking the bags" or something. Claire sighed, glancing out to the waves crashing into the shore on the horizon, noting the twinkling stars above. She closed her eyes. Aaron… _I'm sorry._


	7. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

Time was passing by slowly; each second feeling like a minute, each grain of sand never hitting the bottom of the hourglass. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach and told him to count to ten so he could feel every waking moment. And that's exactly what was happening now, except no one really punched him. He was just feeling anxious. Anxious to be alone with his… his _wife_. Anxious to just get away. Anxious for their lives to finally begin.

He hated feeling like this. You know when butterflies fly around in your stomach? Or when you share a first kiss? Or when you feel like everything that could go wrong will? It almost made him think about using that bloody heroin…one _last_ time.

Charlie rested his head against the nearest window and closed his eyes_. Maybe one last fix… No!_ He thought impulsively. His clear blue eyes fluttered shut. _You have a family now. Best get use to it._

Using the back of his hand (free of writing and tape for once), he rubbed the back of his shaggy blonde hair as he shifted his weight in the leather seat. It had been at least half an hour since their gathering had ended, but by now Charlie figured they would have already arrived to the airport. He didn't remember the drive being this long and dreary.

Worried, Charlie rolled up the sleeve of his tuxedo, revealing a wrist watch from beneath, and examined it. 12: 23 am. Their flight would be leaving in an hour.

"Excuse me," he asked, referring to the driver ahead of him. "But do you mind speeding things up a bit? Our plane leaves in an hour." Charlie smiled nervously, unsure what the man's response would be. He didn't want to sound too demanding.

The driver ignored the question, keeping his eyes on the road. Silence snaked its way through the vehicle; it's weight pressing down on Charlie. It echoed throughout the walls, pinning Charlie to the back of the seat. He cleared his throat awkwardly; ready to ask again, when the man looked back.

He appeared to be of a stocky build; but besides that, there was nothing truly remarkable about him. His mouth was pulled back seriously, although his bushy mustache seemed to suggest otherwise. He had no hair to speak of, reminding Charlie forcibly of John Locke. But his eyes seemed to be lit with something. Something shrouded in sinister mystery. Charlie had no idea why the man was ignoring his request, but it freaked Charlie out. The man's eyes were reminiscent of Sayid when he got into one of his moods, and Charlie never wanted to stick around when that happened.

Charlie looked at Claire, wondering if she had noticed their driver's odd behavior. It was no use however, seeing as she had fallen asleep, her head lightly resting against Charlie's shoulder. He was filled with an uncontrollable desire to stroke her cheek, to ignore everything but how beautiful she was. He could always count on her to calm him down in the most peculiar of situations.

"We… have to take a detour first," the driver interrupted Charlie's musings.

"A detour?" Charlie's head snapped up.

"Yes, a detour. You know, another stop I have to make before I can bring you to your destination," he stated plainly, gluing his freaky eyes towards the road ahead of him.

"That's quite wonderful, it truly is, but I would love it even more if you just brought us directly to our destination instead. Our plane leaves in an hour. I've already told you that, have I not?"

The driver gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white as eggshells with strain. He slammed his foot down on the breaks, turning to Charlie with such fury in his gaze that Charlie wouldn't have been surprised if steam started coming out of his ears. The man's pigment in his face changed so drastically, it was like a freak storm back from the island days.

"I'm trying to save your life, okay!" he shouted, his voice shooting through at least two octaves.

Charlie's eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop. He couldn't comprehend what he was saying. It all seemed too familiar. Too real. Like… Charlie didn't even want to go there.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"If you and that girl get on that plane… it could be the end of everything!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

The man bit down on his lower lip trying to get Charlie to understand what he was trying to warn him.

"She'll want to go back…for the child." the driver said simply, hoping that this useful piece of information would be good enough to keep Charlie and Claire from going on the plane.

Confused, Charlie asked, "What do you mean by 'back'?

The silence, somehow, made its way into the vehicle; filtering itself into every empty corner. The driver stared back with those emotionless eyes, daring Charlie to understand.

"The island." Charlie whispered.

Charlie felt sick to his stomach. Memories of both good and bad fluttered to the surface. Charlie could literally smell the ocean that hit the beach unfailingly, the trees laden with various fruits in the jungle, the wind blowing through the trees, mud and sweat that seemed to cover everyone…The apprehension was eating him alive, all because of those two words. They were cursed; a living nightmare. It wasn't the numbers that were wrong – it was the words. The Island.

That place where life and death took on a whole new meaning. Where impossible became possible and where broken became unbroken. A place where whispers seemed to follow you throughout the jungle, their incomprehensible babble taking your wits far, far away. The place where the "Others" kidnapped pregnant girls and rock stars, intent on taking babies and killing all the spares that got in their path.

Everything went blurry and the lights seemed to dim. Charlie couldn't hear the sound of the car's engine, he couldn't feel Claire's head against his shoulder, and he couldn't breathe. Charlie hated feeling dizzy.

Shaking himself out of it with a pinch, "This was your 'detour'?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes," the stranger stated simply, feeling as if he had accomplished something.

"Drive!" Charlie shouted suddenly. His yell seemed to bounce off the walls although, surprisingly, not waking Claire.

"What?''

"You heard me, sodden twit! Drive! To the airport. I don't care what you say. That's not going to happen."

Without another word, the man turned his back towards Charlie, gripped the tightly on the wheel, and immediately started to drive, his face wooden.

Charlie leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes, trying to lose the images of that cursed plot of land surrounded by water in which they had spent so much time.

Suddenly, he felt something move against him. He looked down, expecting to see a hand reaching through the window or a gun pressed against his side or something insanely dramatic. It was Claire.

She looked so peaceful sleeping under the moonlight that was shining through the limo's window. She moved a bit closer against him, her skin cool against his. The image of Claire gracefully walking down the aisle earlier that day flooded to his head. Her long wavy locks flowing under the veil… it was definitely a sight to see. Nothing he would ever forget.

But then Charlie remembered something… or should he say someone. A man - better known as Boone Carlisle - and he had been looking. Looking at Claire with awe as she glided like an angel to the altar. It was obvious that he was captivated by her beauty as much as the next person, but Charlie found it intimidating. Challenging. Like he now had someone to compete against, even though he was married to her. Hell, he had the advantage. A rush of nervousness had passed over him, and he found himself running his hands through his messy blonde tresses in a don't-look-at-me-I'm-thinking style.

More of the wedding memories started flowing out as he recalled Boone's staring. Claire. She had seemed as equally nervous as Charlie. Was it because of Boone's weird looks? Or was it because she noticed how jealous Charlie was? _Shut up,_ he thought. _You know she loves you. After all she married you, didn't she? And if she wanted to leave, she has the opportunity to anytime._

_Vows. What about her vows? She hardly said anything. _Charlie shook his head and pushed the silly thoughts aside. There was nothing to worry about. Claire was right where she belonged, beside Charlie. And Aaron was with his mother-in-law… or so he thought.

A few moments had passed without a sound except for the soft drone coming from the limousines engine and Claire's soft breathing.

Suddenly, from Charlie's side, he felt more shifts of movement. Obviously it was Claire, awakening from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened, a sparkle from the starry skylight reflected in her wide blue eyes. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. A sly smirk spread across her lips as she looked up to Charlie.

"Hi," she whispered.

Charlie chuckled, causing his dimples to appear at the sides of his jaw line.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist, drawling her closer to him. Claire rubbed her eyes before answering.

"Yeah… But my dream was weird."

"What happened?"

"There was this man… and he kept calling me daughter. But for some reason I was scared of him. And my mom was there too. She was shouting, telling me to stay away and that he was bad." Claire took an uncertain pause before finishing.

"And he kept trying to take me out the door but I kicked and screamed. I also remembering being very young…" Charlie interrupted before she had time to finish.

"Claire, it's just a dream," Charlie leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just a dream. I'm here, and nothing bad is going to happen." He reached over and brushed a stray curl behind her ear, his finger trailing along her cheek. "I promise."


	8. Vaporized

Chapter Seven: Vaporized

The morning rays of sunlight poured down onto the sleeping Australian/Britton couple; the light getting stronger by the second. Claire tossed and turned in her seat uncomfortably. As if it were hard not to breathe with barely any cold air running through the vents, the extra heat only made it impossible.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Claire straightened her body; eyes still closed, and leaned against a window away from Charlie. She needed some space. A combination of heat and people wasn't good for someone who was claustrophobic.

_Maybe something really is wrong with me_, she thought. _Why didn't I listen to him?_ Jack's words from the day before suddenly came drifting into her mind.

**~Flash Back~**

_"Not yet he isn't."_

_"I feel otherwise," she responded confidently, staring up at her sibling._

_"Okay, but don't blame me it all ends badly." Claire ignored his statement, imposing a question instead._

_"So, are you going to tell me or are we going to keep standing here getting odd looks?"_  
_Before answering her question, Jack dug through his front pocket of his blue suit and pulled out a small card._

_"What's that?" she whispered once more, staring down at the rectangle baring the words, 'Jack Sheppard, Surgeon. St. Sebastian Hospital, Los Angeles'._

_"Here," Jack folded the card in half and placed it in the palm of her hand. He curled Claire's fingers over it, staring at her gravely. "This is where I'll be working at. I would like it if you came to see me, preferably sometime next week. No more questions. We're holding up your wedding… People are getting annoyed."_

_"Jack. Please, I have to know."_

_"If you absolutely have to, then you'll come."_

**~End of Flash Back~**

_He was probably right, _she thought, her eyes still closed. _He wanted to tell me right then and there, but I wouldn't listen. I didn't even give it a second thought. And now I'm paying for the consequences. _

Suddenly, a quiet murmur from a distance startled Claire, causing her eyes to flutter open like a flock of birds flapping their feathered wings in the wind. What she saw was something completely different from where she expected herself to be. Claire glanced out the window, not entirely sure what she was looking at, until it made sense. Traffic lights, cars, and stop signs? They weren't sitting in an uncomfortable airliner wondering when they would ever arrive in Hawaii. No, it was nothing like that. She and Charlie were still in that bloody limousine.

She took in another deep breath, refusing to exhale. _This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening, _Claire thought continuously. After all they been through, why would someone try to manipulate them? All Claire wanted was a happy life with Charlie… Was she being punished for abandoning her son? Impossible. Was it fair? Was this supposed to happen? Who knows anymore? All Claire knew was she was furious and wanted some answers. And she would, without a doubt, get some. Because that's just the kind of girl she is.

Claire leaned forward, extending her pale arm to the divider between her and Charlie and the cabbie. "Excuse me?" she cleared her throat.

The man looked back at her, his dark eyes gleaming in a way she didn't like. "Yes?" he smirked.

"I…I," Claire stuttered, suddenly feeling very flustered.

"Don't worry, Miss Littleton," the man smiled, his teeth too white against his skin. "Or should I say _Mrs. Pace,_" he smirked. "You're safe."

Claire stiffened in her seat, her bright blue eyes focused on the driver. "How did you know my name?"

"I know far more than that, Claire. But that's not really important. Just relax. We'll be there soon."

"Be where? Where are you taking us?" Claire cried.

But the cabbie already shut the divider, this time pulling a black shade down as well. He turned a deaf ear to Claire's loud and terrified shrieks that vaguely resembled questions. Little did she know the entire car was rigged. The driver could hear everything that went on in the backseat. And he wasn't the only one.

Claire's protests had roused an exhausted Charlie. He watched her silently, internally debating whether to (try to) calm her down or ask what the hell was happening. He was saved coming to a verdict however, by Claire's sharp intake of breath and sudden slump of defeat against the back of the seat.

"Claire?" Charlie asked quietly. "Are you okay? Did he say something to you?"

She turned to him, unbelievingly. "Look out the window."

He obeyed, not taking in her meaning at first. "What? Oh. Why aren't we at the airport?"

"You're completely clueless, Charlie," Claire groaned, the tears slowly drying on her cheeks.

He frowned at her response, his eyebrows pulling together. "So what exactly happened?" he gestured vaguely at the divider.

Claire leaned towards him, her lips nearly touching his ear, as she breathed the story.

"So –"

"Shh!" she scolded, looking at him sharply. "I think he's able to hear us," she continued under her breath. Claire pulled back, eyeing the man sitting beside her as he took everything in.

Charlie sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. _Just in case we're being filmed. _He pulled her close as if to kiss her, and whispered:

"On the count of three, we jump out."

"What?" she gasped, struggling to keep her voice down. "We can't jump out of a moving vehicle! We're in the middle of the highway!"

"Not anymore. Look," he murmured. "Residential. It'll be easy. Just follow my lead."

"This is a bad idea," Claire groaned, resting her head against his chest.

"One." Charlie discreetly (or so he hoped) moved towards the door, pulling Claire along with him.

"Two." They were pressed against it now and Charlie's hand had found the handle. His fingers strained white as he squeezed the cool metal.

"Three!" He pulled the lever down.

Nothing happened. Charlie released Claire and pressed his entire body against the doorframe.

Nothing. He struggled with the handle, his face screwing up in concentration.

Still nothing. Charlie tried getting the window to roll down with no luck.

"Charlie?" Claire whispered, terrified. "What's going on?"

"That sodding idiot locked us in! I can't open the door; the window won't budge!"

"Charlie, low your voice. He can hear you," she whispered soothingly.

"I know he can hear me! Let us out!" he cried, banging his fists against the divider.

To both the passengers' surprise, a cool (and familiar) voice came from what appeared to be a hidden speaker.

"Ah, I was hoping it would not come to this. Joseph? Release the gas."

"Is that –"

"Gas?" Charlie interrupted. But it was too late; a stream of white vapor appeared to be coming out of the vents used for air conditioning. "Claire!" Charlie turned panicked towards the woman sitting beside him. Their eyes caught, and Charlie watched in horror as her eyelids fluttered shut and her body slumped forward as if she had been shot with a tranquilizer dart. He caught her, pulling her lifeless body against his chest before he surrendered to the mist.


	9. Hostage

Chapter Eight: Hostage

**Disclaimer: **Even though LOST is over, it still belongs to someone. And guess what? That someone is not me!

**A/N:** Thanks for the review(s), guys. I hate to be one of those annoying writers who says "I won't update unless I get 5 or 10 reviews" but the lack of them is kind of downing. I know people enjoyed this story before (It had sixty plus reviews pre me taking over) and I want to know if there is still an interest. I know where this is going (even if I suck at updating) and I want to get there, but it's a little disheartening if no one wants to get there with me. Just saying.

On a lighter note, here's chapter eight.

* * *

"When do ya think they'll wake?" a rough voice anxiously asked.

"Who cares?" the same cool and slightly familiar tone drawled.

"I care," the first voice growled back. "In case you're forgetting, I lived with 'em for weeks."

"James Ford actually cares about someone. Imagine that," the second voice smirked.

"Shut up."

Charlie opened his eyes with a start, struggling to connect with anything familiar. _Where am I? _His body strained against the rope that bound him to a chair and his mouth fought to open and scream Claire's name against the thick cloth. The murmur of voices grounded him back in "reality", filling his stomach with dread. What kind of people kidnapped two people trying to catch a flight for their honeymoon?

Psychotic ones, that's for sure.

The name "James Ford" tickled something in the back of Charlie's weary mind, but he was too tired and, even though he hated to admit it, terrified, that he could not connect the dots. Perhaps someone he met via a DriveShaft tour? Possible. The man's accent suggested him not of British backgrounds however, and the voice seemed to trigger something that felt remarkably like fondness and frustration.

Whoever this guy was, Charlie knew him. But how… That was up for question.

Charlie fought to move his head; willing to give anything to catch sight of Claire. Or to know where he was. Or why he was tied up like a hostage. Was he a hostage?

The sound of footsteps nearing pulled Charlie from his daydreaming and set him on an edge. _I'll get those bloody buggers. I'm not going down without a fight._

But who he saw was definitely not whom he had expected. Stunned, his raging thoughts silenced. _What the?_

"Charlie Pace. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance again," the oily voice and innocent looking demeanor of Benjamin Linus greeted him. "It's been far too long." Ben reached over as if to slap Charlie across the face, but he surprised the younger man by removing the cloth binding Charlie's mouth.

"You," Charlie spat, feeling the blood rise in his cheeks.

"Yes, me. I find that rather tiring, you know. Like people are still surprised whenever they find out I am behind something. I mean, seriously? Who else would it be?"

"No one expects a bastard like you to actually pull anything off," Charlie grunted.

"I've heard worse you know," Ben added conversationally.

"I bet you have."

"I am surprised you have not asked for Claire. The man I knew wouldn't shut up about her."

Charlie's stomach twisted into a tight knot and his head felt surprisingly light. "What did you do to her?" he hissed.

"Oh, she's fine. Better off then you are. She's with a familiar friend in the infirmary."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No," Ben smiled his twisted grin. "But perhaps seeing her would?"

Charlie leaned back against the chair he was tied in. "What do you want, Ben?" he asked in a defeated voice, just a hint of malice edging his words. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"It's simple, really. You were never supposed to leave the Island."

Charlie snorted bitterly. "Of course not. Why would we ever want to leave that cursed piece of land where we were stranded for months? Where would the fun be in that?"

"There is so much you don't understand, Charlie. And admit it – you always knew that you had to come back. Always."

Charlie turned his head away, as much as he could afford to with the binding. "Then explain it to me. And take me to Claire."

"As I said before, she is fine. Not in the best visiting condition…"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Ben answered, shocked. "She was ill to begin with. You can't tell me that you did not notice?"

"She was fine yesterday."

"She has not had excruciating headaches? Fainting spells? Stomach problems?"

"Uh, no?" But with a sickening flash, he recalled only moments before their wedding.

***Flashback***

_Charlie leaned against the wall, chatting with Hurley and Libby as guests began to trickle in. Hurley was going on about this great new recipe he had made, and Libby was hanging on every word. Even though Charlie figured she had already heard the story once. Maybe even twice. _

_A sound of something heavy crashing to the ground pulled the three from their conversation. Charlie watched in a sort of detached horror as people swarmed around a body. It was swathed in white, and the unmistakable blonde curls that could only belong to Claire covered the head. Charlie pushed through the crowd in shock and they let him through._

"_Claire, please, wake up." He shook her limp body._

"_Is she okay? What happened?"Charlie asked the crowd at large, frantically._

_"Calm down, Charlie. This is a hotel, also known as a public area." Libby attempted consoling him._

_"I don't care! She's my wife! Or at least she is about to be. Someone go get Jack!" Charlie's voice shot through several octaves whenever he was upset or angry._

_"I'll go and get him!" Liam offered._

_"You don't know who he is!" Charlie retorted._

_"Just ask for the doctor, they'll know who you mean," Libby amended._

_Claire's body suddenly arched forward; her lungs gasping for air. Her eyes flew open; landing directly on Charlie's. Her stomach ached and her head throbbed from the drop._

_"Claire, what on earth happened?" her mother said as she waved a tissue in front of her face, giving Claire the air she needed._

_"I don't… know," she said dazed in her own thoughts, not looking anyone directly in the eyes. She felt silly that she had fallen without warning, scaring everyone around her half to death, especially Charlie._

_"Claire, it's me Charlie. Can you hear me?" _

_"Yes." A sharp pain stung the back of her head. Claire rubbed it and closed her eyes. "Charlie…" She continued._

_"I'm right here." Charlie spread out his arms for Claire as he crouched down to her level. She slid into his embrace; familiar and comforting like a jar of peanut butter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face into his shoulder._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his voice._

_"Yeah. I think so."_

_"You really scared me."_

_"I'm sorry." Charlie ran his hand through Claire's hair._

_"I know you are," he whispered._

***End Flashback***

Ben sighed, noting Charlie's brows knitting together in worry and distant looks. _Now he remembers… _

"Come on, Pace. Let's get out of here and talk more like civilized creatures."

Ben pulled a knife out of his coat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie gasped, struggling against the bounds. Anything to get away from this lunatic.

"Cutting the ropes," Ben explained with a sneer. "Do you really think so low of me as to kill you why you were unable to fight back?"

"Yes."

"Good to know."

Ben sliced the knife through the ropes with ease, and Charlie relished the feel of air on his chaffed skin. Freedom felt sweet.

"Let's get your girlfriend," Ben said affably.

"Wife," Charlie muttered. "We got married."

"Congratulations," Ben smiled in a slightly sinister way. "I had no idea."

"Sure you didn't." Charlie murmured to himself.

Charlie followed Ben up a staircase, surprised when he found himself in an ornately decorated church. Stain glass windows depicting various biblical scenes and symbols from assorted religions and beliefs dotted the walls. The rows of mahogany pews seemed to stretch out endlessly or at least until a huge wooden door at the end of the church.

"What is this place?" Charlie couldn't help asking.

"Where it all begins," Ben said ominously.

* * *

Grr. I know it's short, way shorter than you deserve, but I promise a nice long chapter by Sunday. If I don't have it up, feel free to flame me with PMs.

Any theories for what's about to come? You're smart. I bet you'll figure it out. Unless I'm feeling mischievous and opt for something totally out of the blue. You decide.


	10. Behind Doors

**Chapter Nine: Behind Doors**

Disclaimer: We've been over this already. I'm not male, over the age of forty, writer/creator for an awesome television show…. So obviously I don't own LOST. I just love messing with it.

As promised!

* * *

Claire awoke slowly, going in and out of consciousness. She struggled to open her eyes, but something always seemed to pull her back. It wasn't until later she realized she had been heavily drugged.

"Claire? Claire!" Charlie's familiar voice lapped at her deadened mind from depths above. "You said –"

"I said she was ill to begin with. We did nothing but sedate her," a voice devoid of almost all emotion interrupted.

"Why would you want to sedate her in the first place?"

"Makes it easier getting you here," the same voice replied.

Claire felt the distant pressure of Charlie's hand in hers. With a faint tug, she burst free of her drug-induced stupor.

"Charlie?" she whispered, her voice barely making noise.

"Claire," he breathed in relief. "Are okay?"

"What kind of question is that?" she murmured, her eyelids slowly peeling back to reveal the light.

"A bad one," he amended looking around at the closet of a room she was being kept in. "You call this place an infirmary?" Charlie addressed the man that had come down with him.

Benjamin Linus. The very sight of the man turned Claire's blood cold. She had never had much face-to-face time with him on the Island, but the stories were enough to chill her to the bone.

"You," Claire hissed.

"Seriously, the surprise needs to stop. It's not doing favors for my badass reputation."

Charlie snorted, "Badass? More like pain in the –"

"Enough," Ben silenced the younger man with a look that screamed if-you-don't-shut-up-I'm-going-to-kill-or-get-someone-else-to-kill-you. "We have work to do."

Charlie extended his other hand to Claire, pulling her up from the tiny couch she had been lying on. The pair exchanged heavy looks, but followed Ben nonetheless. If anything, they were curious as to why the leader of the Others had kidnapped them for a second time. It wasn't as if Claire was pregnant, so why would they want her? Or was it him this time? Was she the poor tag-along in the horrible game of guessing they played?

"I should warn you," Ben startled Claire and Charlie from their musings. "You might be surprised at what greets you behind this door," he gestured to the brilliantly made door Charlie had noticed earlier.

"You're warning us that we might be surprised?" Claire laughed in a slightly deranged way. "That has to be the worst thing anyone has ever warned me about."

"I am telling you this so you do not do anything that you might regret."

"I am way past regrets," Charlie interjected.

"You might be surprised," Ben smiled snidely. "Very surprised."

"We'll see about that," Claire gripped Charlie's hand tighter.

Ben pulled the door open with force, and turned back just in time to catch the look on the couple's face.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Claire groaned. The sight of a dozen armed men wasn't exactly what she had thought when Ben had suggested they would be surprised. She felt Charlie move beside her, positioning his body slightly so he was more or less in front of her.

"What are you playing at?" Charlie asked Ben, his eyes wild.

"They're not here to shoot you, god no! If I wanted you dead, you never would have woken up."

"That's a relief," Charlie said sarcastically.

The door led to a surprisingly pristine room, painted entirely in white. Huge metal shelves lined the walls that were covered in boxes. It looked like a warehouse of sorts. The cleanest warehouse both Charlie and Claire had ever seen.

The men moved around, all dressed in identical Dharma-esque suits and carrying matching rifles. Upon closer inspection, Claire realized that several of the men were indeed women, their hair tucked up under the military-style hats they all wore.

Claire turned to Ben, a question hanging on her lips, but she never got the chance to voice it. For at that moment, a very familiar figure was strolling up to the three standing at the door.

"Welcome back," the rough Southern accented voice grinned.

"Sawyer?" Claire and Charlie said at the exact same time. It would have been comical, save for the fact that they were a) in a church, b) with Benjamin Linus, c) looking at what appeared to be a packaging plant and d) several guns were in close vicinity.

"In the flesh."

"It was you!" Charlie gasped. "You were the one I heard!"

Sawyer looked uncomfortable for a moment, his eyes darkening. "Yeah, it was me." He looked away, and when he turned back, his lopsided smile brightened his features. "Ya heard the plan?"

"What plan?" Claire asked nervously.

"We're going back to the Island, of course!"

* * *

I'm mean, aren't I?

Okay, so I knew this was super-short, but I'm exhausted. And I promised something by Sunday. So take what you get, and know I'm working on the next part. And it promises to be over 2,000 words this time.

Surprised? No? You knew it was going to happen, right? Good for you.


End file.
